Hope
by FictionMission
Summary: A Narutoverse where Neji is still alive; slight AU. Takes place ten years after the great ninja war. Lee and Neji reconnect after spending much time apart. Will sparks fly? Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I wish. _

* * *

><p>The summer day was hot and unforgiving. Beads of sweat traveled down Lee's face as he made his way across the forest with his student in tow. Much like Gai had taken him on as an apprentice, Lee had found his own protégé to mold and shape into the next green beast of Konoha. After all, it would be an injustice to not have someone follow in their footsteps. At least, in Lee's opinion.<p>

"Lee-sensei! I can't-!" The boy collapsed, panting heavily.

The older man stopped, still hopping on his hands rather than using his legs. That was the point of the exercise. To successfully do twenty laps around the entire village and surrounding forest on their hands. For Lee it was easy obviously, but the poor kid was clearly beginning to struggle. It only flared the youthful energy he felt, causing his brows to furrow angrily.

"Come on, you can do it! Only two more laps and we'll call it a day!" He insisted, turning on his hands to look at the boy who was sprawled on the grass panting.

"No...I..." He panted, swallowing heavily. "I give up. I can't be a ninja, it's useless."

"What do you mean? You're far ahead of where I was at your age." Lee said, finally flipping to land on his feet as he walked over to the boy. "Hiroto, you can use ninjutsu unlike me. Don't give up. Once you master taijutsu, you will be unstoppable. I'll be so proud of you."

"Really?" The boy asked, sitting up. "Alright...I guess I'll try again."

"Good, we can start again at lap one!" Lee proclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. Hiroto paled, nearly groaning as the other man laughed loudly. "I'm only kidding, now let's get moving!"

o

Lee and his mini clone continued to do their exercises across the forest until they ended up at a tea shop. The last lap was finally over and the boy collapsed promptly onto the dirt road. Lee picked him up, setting him on the bench outside. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he decided that perhaps he'd been a little harsh on Hiroto. After all, it was very hot and the kid had just barely graduated from the academy. He decided to go a little easier on him next time, unlike Gai-sensei who'd been quite brutal and relentless in his training methods with him.

He was about to go inside to grab some cold drinks and mochi rice balls, when a pale figure stepped out and nearly bumped into him. Once his vision focused a little, he realized quickly that it was one of his former team members.

"Neji." He breathed.

Lee hadn't seen the Hyuga in quite awhile. Neji was always busy doing high ranking missions as a jounin. He was rarely in the village and when he was, he usually hung out with Tenten or with Hinata, whom he now regarded as a sister instead of a cousin. He had nothing but respect for her now and had grown more protective of her over the years. After finding out that she and Naruto were getting married, he couldn't say that he was pleased about it. However, he found a way to get over it, and soon enough after getting married they had a son and a daughter. Neji spent time with the children often, his nephew Bolt and his niece Himawari.

"Lee." His voice was deep and smooth. "It's been a few months since we last spoke. How are you?"

The other man was too caught up in gazing at him to respond right away. Neji looked more casual than he normally did. His hair was down, falling down his shoulders and his back. He wore a simple white kimono and sandals, giving the impression that it was his day off. His headband still covered his forehead however, hiding his curse mark from the world.

"I am fine. You?" Lee finally managed to ask.

Neji's brow rose, not missing how odd his delay in response was. "I'm well. I was at the hot springs earlier, but I stopped here for a light meal on my way home."

"I see. I'm here with my, uh..." Lee looked behind him at the passed out child on the bench. "My student. He-!"

"Let me guess. You ran him ragged again?" He asked calmly. "You and Gai-sensei are indeed relentless."

Lee laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. "I just want to see him succeed."

"With you for a sensei, there is no doubt that he will." He replied quietly.

"Neji..." Lee's eyes misted a little, causing the other to sigh softly. "That means so much to me! Your youthful passion has inspired me to drive him to work harder!"

"I thought you'd outgrown the dramatics..." He murmured under his breath, though Neji realized that Gai-sensei hadn't outgrown them either even to this day.

"In any case," Lee began abruptly, changing the subject suddenly, "Would you like to join me at a restaurant instead? I would love to catch up with you."

"Yes, but..." Neji brushed back some long, brown hair as he gazed at the poor boy. "Shouldn't you take him home first?"

o

After dropping Hiroto at his home with an ice cold water and some mochi balls to munch on, Lee made his way to a place on the outskirts of the village. It was a nice, little place. Nothing like the barbeque restaurant Shikamaru and Chouji frequented, but it was a great place that served noodle plates.

Neji was waiting for him outside, dressed his in usual attire again. For some odd reason, he felt disappointment surge through him at seeing Tenten standing at his side. He loved her, they were best friends and quite close these days, but he had really been hoping to catch up with the other man one on one.

He supposed that would have to wait.

"Lee!" The weapons-user wrapped him in a tight hug, grinning crookedly at him. "It's about time that you got here."

"Have you been waiting long? Forgive me."

"It's okay, let's eat!" She exclaimed.

The three ordered their food, chatting idly amongst each other. Lee couldn't believe how many years had passed suddenly. It seemed like yesterday that they were first being introduced to each other, pre-teens who knew little about the real world and who were so caught up in their hormones. Lee smiled as he remembered how cold and pretentious Neji used to be. The Hyuga had really changed for the better over the years, and he suspected Naruto had a lot to do with that.

Tenten was about the same still, she'd always been a bit of a tom-boy and snarky and very fun to be around. She was always the person he went to when he needed to somebody to slap some sense into him. However one thing he did notice, was that although he and Tenten looked to be their ages, Neji still looked like a teen. They were all twenty-six years old, but the Hyuga looked as though he were barely legal. Lee supposed those huge, pale doll-like eyes and refined features had much to do with that.

The waiter even looked suspicious when Neji ordered some sake, raising a brow. "Sake?" He repeated as he set down their food.

"Yes, I didn't think of it earlier, but I'd like some." He said, offering him his badge when the man still looked skeptical.

The waiter looked over it, noting that he was indeed well into his twenties and a jounin, handing it back to him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, it's just you look so young. I'll be right back with your drink."

"Thank you." Neji inclined his head to him, folding his hands under his chin.

"Look at you, still getting carded." Tenten teased, shoving her elbow into his side playfully.

"It happens to you sometimes." He reminded her quietly, though his eyes shone with amusement. "Anyway, how is your shop doing?"

"Oh, it's doing alright. Better than usual. So, any exciting missions?" She asked him.

"No, there hasn't been much to do lately." Neji looked over at Lee, smiling a little. "What have you been doing, other than torturing your students?" He asked facetiously.

Lee frowned, until he realized that he was just joking. "Oh, um, let's see. I guess not much either. It seems everyone else is so busy with their families."

"Yeah...none of us have gotten married or had kids like the others." Tenten realized, digging into her rice with a slightly forlorn look.

Neji merely frowned, eating his herring soba as he wondered why they were all single still. Had Gai-sensei ruined their social graces with his weirdness during their teenage years? It did seem odd that they were basically the only team without partners, excluding Kiba and Shino who chose to remain single because they didn't want to be bothered with relationships.

"Maybe we should go out." Tenten teased, looking towards Neji who nearly choked on his noodles. He composed himself quickly, his cheeks slightly flushed .

"Tenten, we are friends." He insisted.

"So?" She asked simply, shrugging.

Lee watched all this with wide eyes, amazed by Tenten's boldness, before beaming at them. "Well, you two would make a nice couple." He admitted.

"We would?" Now Tenten was blushing, placing a hand to her cheek.

"Lee, do not speak nonsense." Neji whispered to him, glancing at the kunoichi. "You know that we're merely friends."

"Why not at least try to go on a date with her?" Lee whispered back, shrugging. "You never know."

Neji leaned back into his seat, narrowing his eyes at Lee. "Why me? Why not you then? You should go out with her, after all you two have more in common." He explained calmly.

Tenten scoffed, shaking her head. "Ew, no than-!" Biting her lip, she realized her mistake too late as she gazed apologetically at the green-clad man.

"I, um, am very busy anyway." Lee murmured, tossing enough money to cover his portion of their meal on the table. "It's alright, Tenten." He added when he saw her guilty look, "I understand. We're friends. It would be weird."

He knew what she had actually meant though and the guilty look in her eyes didn't leave her gaze, confirming that for him as he left. Tenten meant 'ew' not as in we're too much like siblings to date, but as in 'you are unattractive and I have no desire to be with you like that'. Which was fine, after all people found different things attractive, but her tone had sounded so disgusted. It reminded him of Sakura and basically every other girl he'd ever met. None had liked him, not even one.

o

Neji found Lee easily half an hour later after finishing his meal with her. Lee was at his apartment, currently outside on his balcony doing a very bizarre exercise. He was doing a handstand, yet push-ups at the same time. It looked painful and Neji wondered if his shoulders ever got sore from doing that. Not that he cared.

"Lee?"

The other man gasped, craning his neck at an awkward angle to look up at the beautiful Hyuga. He quickly stood up normally, smiling widely at him as he waved.

"Hello, Neji. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so late?" He asked casually.

The other man blinked coolly, not really sure himself. "It doesn't matter." He murmured, "I suppose I just wanted to see how you were. Tenten was a bit harsh."

"I'm sure she meant well." Even as the words left his mouth, they both knew that wasn't true.

Neji's eyes narrowed with what appeared to be sympathy. It wasn't quite pity though, for which he was grateful. The other man placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and grinned a little. Lee noted how much nicer he looked when his features were relaxed. Neji really was gorgeous - he'd always thought so, even when they were younger. Of course, Lee knew he wasn't the only person who thought this. Everyone in the village knew the Hyuga clan were deadly, intelligent, and beautiful.

To him though, Neji was different. He didn't know how or why, but he was. The long haired man let go of him, moving to stand by his side. Lee grabbed a washcloth, wiping the sweat off his thick brows and slinging it onto his shoulder.

"So..." Lee murmured when the silence became a little awkward, "I'm sure the others are wondering where you are."

"Do you want me to leave? Does my presence bother you that much?" Neji almost sounded amused if he didn't know any better.

"It's not that! It's just...well, I'm not used to having company over. I spend alot of time alone these days." He admitted, wondering if that made him sound like a loser or not. Oh well, he didn't really care. He could accept being alone and yet sometimes there were nights where he wished there was somebody laying there next to him.

"I see. I too spend much time by myself." Neji replied. "People tend to find me boring."

"Oh? But you're not boring. Perhaps not the most talkative..." Lee paused, unwrapping his bandages as he lowered the top half of his green jumpsuit. "It's better than what people think of me. They just think I'm annoying."

"Well, there might be some truth there." Neji said, smirking.

"Neji! How could you?" Lee admonished, before cracking up loudly, "Oh, who am I kidding?"

The silence became prolonged again, both men not meeting each other's gaze in the tense quiet. Neji's eyes couldn't help but flicker to impressive muscles displayed right in front of him. He wasn't sure why it was arousing, but he would be damned if he did something as cliché as suddenly fall for Lee simply because he half-naked at the moment. Neji recalled having always found men attractive, but because it was rare to see a same-sex couple in the village, he always kept his desires to himself.

"They say it's not healthy to be alone." Lee said suddenly, sitting down on a chair. He offered Neji a seat, who declined by shaking his head. "My doctor told me it wasn't good for my mental well-being, or something like that."

"Funny. I received the same news." Neji responded. "My physician said that being a virgin at my age, with no previous relationships, was shocking to her. However, I feel no need to be with anyone."

"You're a virgin?" Lee was floored, sitting back in his chair with a stupid expression on his face. His mouth was slack and wide open with disbelief, his already round eyes bugging out further.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised? I know most people at our age are not, but-!"

"No, it's just...being who you are...and the way you look..." Lee sputtered, unable to express his thoughts properly all of a sudden. It was like his news had short-circuited his tired brain. He couldn't believe the other man had never had sex, it seemed inconceivable.

Lee himself was also a virgin (not that he would ever admit it out loud), but he could see someone like himself being alone. He was dorky, overenthusiastic at times, and not the most attractive either. But Neji...Neji was...

The Hyuga deserved to be loved and cherished by someone, because he was beautiful, intelligent, witty and-!

"What are you mumbling about, Lee?" Neji asked very seriously. "And where is your mind? You seem out of it suddenly."

"It's just, you're so-! Not to mention, because your birthday is July third, your sun sign is in Cancer!" Lee exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Lee, tell me the relevance of that."

"Cancers are supposedly the most maternal, family-loving sign of the zodiac. They shouldn't be alone, more than anyone else." Lee explained, beaming as though proud of himself somehow for knowing something Neji didn't.

"I see. And what is your sign?"

"Sagittarius."

"Meaning?"

"Oh, well...we're adventurous, spontaneous, and optimistic." Lee told him, nodding.

Neji smiled a little. "Well, I don't know about mine, but that sounds exactly like you."

Lee smiled, looking up at the sky. "Say, it's still hot out here even though it's dark. Do you want to come inside for something cold? I have plenty of drinks."

"Certainly."

o

After a few glasses of cool water, talking and chatting idly with the television on in the background, Neji glanced around curiously.

"Do you mind if I used your restroom?"

Lee paused, nodding a few times. "Of course. You don't have to ask. It's down the hall to your left."

"Thank you."

When he felt that the other man had been gone quite a long time, Lee began to wonder if he'd left or if his stomach had been upset. Walking to the bathroom, he knocked a few times. "Are you alright?" Lee's brows furrowed worriedly.

The door opened almost immediately and Neji stepped aside with an apologetic frown. There was water everywhere and still spilling out.

"I don't know what happened. I barely used the toilet paper and suddenly-!"

Lee laughed loudly, shrugging. "It's fine, not your fault at all. This happens occasionally and of all nights it chooses tonight to stop working. This thing has never worked since I moved in. I tried to tell the landlord, but he doesn't care much." The taller man quickly solved the problem with a plunger, trying again to flush and smiled when it worked.

"Let me clean the water up at least." Neji suggested.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it. You sit down." He said with a warm smile.

That smile ignited something in Neji that he didn't understand. Lee was so damned...sweet. It bothered him. How could he always be so positive? He admired him for it and yet it was irritating.

Minutes later, Lee was back with him on the couch. It now almost one in the morning and Neji was getting pretty tired. Luckily, he didn't have any more missions this upcoming week, but he did prefer to go to bed by midnight even on his days off. Neji realized how boring he sounded even in his own mind, nearly causing him to smile amusedly.

"Do you want to leave now?" Lee asked.

Neji regarded him oddly, as though challenging him. "If that is what you want, then I will go."

"You could stay the night, maybe."

"I'd like that." His voice was deep and assuring to Lee. Very powerful and masculine. He liked hearing Neji speak, as weird as that sounded. It seemed like such a contradiction to his otherwise soft, almost feminine beauty.

"A-Alright then, I'll make the couch up for you to sleep on." Lee said, grabbing some extra blankets and some pillows.

He almost couldn't believe this was happening. Neji Hyuga was in his home, so casually, and actually wanted to be here with him. They'd been teammates, yes, but they had never really gotten all that close. Comrades, perhaps. Friends, though? Not really.

"Thank you, Lee." Neji said politely when he was handed said items.

Lee scratched at his hair nervously. "No problem. Good night, Neji."

"Good night." There was a hint of a genuine smile, and it was like seeing a pale bud finally bloom, showing its most beautiful colors that were hidden before. It was breathtaking.

He made himself comfortable on the couch quickly, turning the television off before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now. Sorry if it was uninteresting or ooc. Also, this is like ten years from when the show ends (I'm still not happy about the ending itself), so I'd imagine they would be slightly more mature in their twenties. Then again...who really knows lol? Reviews are appreciated.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Yaoi. Lemon scene._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto._

* * *

><p>The next few months passed by fast. Lee had never been this happy in his entire life. The time he and Neji spent together was wonderful and admittedly pleasant. Now that the two were closer friends, they realized that they had a little more in common then they realized. The Hyuga had finally divulged to him how hard it had been at first to accept his fate as a side branch member and the resentment he had felt towards Hinata; it had caused him to doubt his self-worth at times. Lee knew how that felt, to not feel like you were good enough or that the universe was out to get you. He knew all too well.<p>

Neji currently stood outside in the courtyard of the Hyuga mansion with Hinata. The children were running around playing in front of them, poking each other and screaming as the other tried to tap them back. Bolt tapped his sister a little too hard, sending her face first into the ground.

Himawari sniffled as she got to her knees, Hinata rushing to her side. "Mommy, Bolt tried to hurt me!"

"It was an accident! It's not my fault that she's such a baby." The feisty boy replied, folding his arms and sticking his nose up. It reminded them all very much of a much younger Naruto. In fact, Bolt was practically his copy in both looks and personality.

"Boruto." Hinata reprimanded gently, shaking her head with disapproval.

The boy knew he was in trouble whenever his mother didn't use his nick name. Lowering his head, his eyes flickered upwards to look at his uncle. Neji appeared indifferent, but the slight lowering of his eyes told him that he was a little disappointed.

"You should not be so rough." Neji said quietly.

"Yes..." He muttered with a pout, rolling his eyes.

The gates opened and they all turned to see Naruto walking towards them looking a bit tired. The blonde had changed drastically over the years since becoming Hokage. He wasn't as cheerful and energetic as before and was rather serious these days. It was a little disconcerting to everyone, because sometimes it came off as bitter and apathetic. It wasn't like the calm, quiet vibe Neji gave off.

"Hey." Naruto greeted gruffly, kissing Hinata's cheek. "How's everyone?"

"We're fine." Hinata said, deciding not to tell him about Bolt's behavior. The poor kid was reprimanded by his father enough as it were. It seemed that Naruto was determined to not have him turn out exactly like him. "In fact, Neji-niisan has been keeping me company again. He's so good with the children."

Naruto smirked a little, shoving his hands into his Hokage robes. "So, when exactly are you gonna start a family of your own, huh Neji? You only ever hang out with Lee these days. Don't you ever get tired of his energy?"

Something in the blonde's tone made the pale-eyed man upset. He glared at him slightly, wrinkling his nose disdainfully. "I quite enjoy hanging out with Lee. We were teammates after all. We've known each other a long time."

"Sure, but you guys are so different. That's all." Naruto replied casually, shrugging. "You never think about dating somebody?"

"I would rather not discuss my personal life right now." Neji replied evenly, closing his eyes.

"Alright, well I'm going to have a drink."

"Oh, wait daddy. I have something to sho-!" Himawari insisted, running up to him but he held up a hand.

"Later, it can wait." He replied a bit coldly, stepping inside and sliding the door shut.

Neji frowned slightly, shocked by his crass treatment towards his children. He had always thought, considering Naruto never had a family, that he'd be grateful for them and go above and beyond for Hinata and their kids. It seemed that wasn't the case.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Does he treat you well?" Neji asked seriously.

"Of course. It's just his duties make him a bit stressed, that's all." She replied timidly.

"And the children?"

"Well...that is...um, of course. Neji-niisan, you have nothing to worry about. We're fine." Hinata smiled beautifully, her eyes downcast and sheepish as she spoke, "You are always so thoughtful, so thank you for caring so much. You've done so much for me. I know whoever you end up with will be so lucky to have you."

"Hinata-sama, what-?" He was confused by all of this, unsure of where this was all coming from. It only made him worry more.

"I just wanted to let you know how I felt. Thank you." She whispered, before gathering the kids up and turning to head inside. "I've got to start preparing dinner, so I'll see you later perhaps?"

"Could it not wait a little longer? I feel we haven't talked very long." He implored, frowning slightly as his gaze turned suspicious.

"Naruto doesn't like to wait for his meals. You understand. I have to go now, goodbye!" She said, her tone apologetic as she slid the door behind her and the children who were waving goodbye to him.

"Hinata-sama..." He murmured to no one in particular, his eyelids lowering with concern. Before he could worry too much, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Neji! They won't let me in! Tell them that you know me!" A loud voice yelled, causing him to sprint over to the gates.

Two Hyuga men stared distastefully at the taijutsu master, raising their brows. "Neji, is this really your teammate? He says he knows you."

"Yes, that's Rock Lee. He can come onto Hyuga grounds, let him in." He said, nodding.

Once Lee was inside, he gazed around at the beautiful property. They walked through the courtyard before sitting down on a bench outside. It was Lee's first time visiting Neji's home - usually they spent time together at Lee's apartment or in the village.

"You have a beautiful home." Lee said, breathing in happily and exhaling loudly as he looked up at the sunset.

"Yes." Neji chuckled lowly at the other man's almost child-like, yet endearing behavior. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"You seem worried about something. What is it?" Lee asked curiously.

Neji stiffened, eyes narrowing. Had he truly been so easy to read? "It is nothing. It simply concerns Hinata-sama, but I am sure she will be okay."

"I'm still surprised Naruto married her. From what I've heard, she stalked him when they were younger and was painfully shy. Her love seemed one-sided, but I suppose he had some feelings for her too. Or they developed later, perhaps." Lee figured, shrugging.

"True, but it is not as shocking as Sasuke marrying Sakura. After all he did to her, to the village, she simply forgave him." Neji shook his head. "I thought her to be a strong woman, one who had her own mind. So foolish of Sakura to give into her feelings for him so easily. I thought she was better than that..."

Lee swallowed heavily, hanging his head slightly as he thought of the woman he had used to admire from afar (and who did not return his feelings). "As did I, Neji. I guess she's always loved Sasuke though...but I can't see why he felt the same. He never seemed that interested in her."

"Is it strange to say that I always thought...that perhaps, Naruto and Sasuke...? Ah, nevermind." Neji shook his head, smirking.

"No, it's not all that strange. Naruto was very adamant to get him to return back then even after the rest of us gave up. Not to mention, he got badly beaten up just for Sasuke's sake. It doesn't seem like something that a mere friend would do, but rather somebody in love." Lee agreed, shrugging. "Oh well, I guess things turned out as they were supposed to..."

"Yes, I believe that everything happens for a reason." Neji agreed quietly, nodding.

"Does Hinata seem unhappy? Is that why you're worried?" Lee asked out of nowhere, wondering if he was being too nosy.

However, the other male did answer after a few moments. "I am worried, but it's because Naruto is the one who appears to be unhappy. Hinata-sama is so kind however, she'll put up with anyone. I know this because she used to have to deal with me."

Lee grabbed Neji's hand unintentionally, blushing when he realized how bold he'd been. The Hyuga stared down at their linked hands, before smiling a bit much to Lee's surprise. They were very still for a few moments, until Neji decided it wouldn't be too awkward to lean against the taller man's shoulder. Lee looked down at the dark-haired beauty resting against him, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Neji?"

"Be quiet."

"Y-Yes, but-!"

Neji sat up, grabbing his chin gently and forced him to look into his pale eyes. Lee admired how eerie and beautiful they were - nearly white, but there was a faint hint of lavender to them. The skin around his eyes was smooth when Byakugan wasn't activated. Full, pink lips opened to tell him something but he wasn't paying attention. Only when that lovely face twisted with anger, did Lee realize Neji had been trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, what? Come again?"

"I said that I like you very much. Don't ruin the moment by speaking too much." Neji repeated lowly, moving in closer.

Lee pushed him back, scrambling to his feet. "What are you doing?!"

Neji calmly blinked up at him, raising a thin brow. "I merely thought...well, perhaps I thought wrong. Forgive me."

The other man sighed anxiously, shrugging. "No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"I understand. You don't like men. I shouldn't have been so bold as to assume. It's just, I do like spending time with you and I suppose my feelings got in the way. I hope you will forgive me." Neji explained quietly.

Lee was still gaping stupidly, unable to believe his words. Here Neji thought he was rejecting him, when it was quite the opposite. Lee just couldn't believe someone like Neji, or anyone at all for that matter, liked him so much. Had feelings for him, at that.

"You've got it all wrong!" He shouted, startling the other male. "I do like you very much, but I had no idea that you even felt the same way. I can admit that you are...out of my..." Lee murmured, his face hot and flushed.

"League? Nonsense. That didn't stop you from flirting with Sakura." He replied evenly.

"As much as I admire her, Sakura can't hold a candle to you and that is the truth." Lee said, clenching a fist. Neji lifted his head up further, straightening up at those words with wide eyes. "You are amazing, I've always thought so. Of course, it was more in a rival sense back then. Still!"

"Lee..." Neji tried so hard not to blush, but it was impossible. No one had ever said something that nice to him before, not since Naruto admitted to him in the past that he thought he was genius. "Thank you...I do not know what else to say."

As his eyes closed, he felt footsteps approach him. A gentle kiss was pressed to his lips and he returned it with great passion, a passion he'd locked and buried inside of him for years. No one had ever touched him like this before and it was quickly going to his head. Heat shot to his loins and stomach, causing his member to harden at Lee's touch.

"Inside." Neji commanded suddenly.

Lee mumbled something incoherent against his lips, nodding. They quickly went towards Neji's room, trying to appear as normal as possible. They didn't want anyone catching them after all. Neji had no idea how his clan would react if word got out that he'd slept with another man.

The thought made him pause, causing Lee to bump into his back with a confused stare. "What's the matter?"

"We should not do this here." Neji decided abruptly, "Let us go to your home instead. I fear the reaction of the others if we were caught. My uncle, Hiashi, he would not approve."

"I understand, let's go."

o

Hastily, Lee opened the door to his apartment, and as soon as they were inside they made their way to his bed. Long hair draped across the sheets, his curse mark fully exposed as he undressed himself. Lee undressed although a little more hesitantly. This almost felt like an out-of-body experience, but he was determined to please Neji. Then a thought struck him - the matter of who was to be on top or bottom.

Lee decided to not worry about that, for it would happen naturally. He pressed a hesitant kiss to the paler man's lips. Neji followed, drawing Lee's hands closer to him. Not restricting him, but simply waiting for his next movement. The taller man shuddered, burying his nose into the other's neck and kissed and bit at the flesh gently, reveling in the way that Neji responded. The light gasp, the hitch of his breath, the pretty blush that dusted his pale cheeks. He was truly beautiful.

Neji explored the hardened outlines of Lee's arms, the power coursing through his muscles, all lax beneath his touch. Likewise, Lee admired Neji's form. He was much more slender, but there was the faint outline of muscles which belied his actual strength.

Lee fretted under the stillness and intensity of Neji's gaze, wondering what he was thinking about. The other took his hand, pressing it to his lips, before pushing him down gently and straddled him. Lee gripped the other man's slim hips, eyes wide and suddenly nervous. Here Neji was naked on top of him in all his glory, his impressive manhood hard and twitching. And Lee suddenly didn't know what to do. His nerves were getting in the way and for once the brave and ever-optimistic man had no idea how to continue. He felt like running away under that pale gaze which seemed to see right through him even without its powers activated.

"What is it?" His voice was low and reassuring.

"N-Nothing. It's just, you're gorgeous." Lee blushed, realizing how sappy that sounded but it was too late. He figured it didn't matter, as he was known for embarrassing himself on a daily basis anyhow.

Neji only smiled in return, washing away his anxiety. "You aren't so bad yourself, despite what others may think about you."

Lee frowned. "I hope you do not pity me."

"Never. I spent too much time loathing you as a child to even consider pitying you." The words were resolute and Lee believed him. It was true anyway - the two hadn't gotten along very well until they were teens and even then they weren't particularly close with one another.

"Such cruel words." Lee murmured jokingly, stroking his hip gently.

"Are you going to prepare me?" Neji asked suddenly when the other didn't move for several moments.

Lee blanched, blinking several times. "Oh, right...I suppose so. I'm sorry that this is so awkwa-!"

"Do not apologize. It makes you sound as though you did something wrong. This is the first time for the both of us...do not be so hard on yourself, Lee." He said quietly.

Lee nodded, gesturing for Neji to turn around. The Hyuga gasped, almost indignantly, as he was forced onto his hands and knees (although gently). He moaned louder than intended when he felt a finger at his entrance, carefully pushing in as far as it could go. When his muscles clenched and he groaned in pain, the other stopped out of concern.

"Try to relax a little more."

"Easier said than done."

Lee took his time pleasuring Neji, making sure he was gentle and patient with him, and was pleased when he was easily able to insert a second digit. The sounds of his moaning nearly drove him mad with lust, but he refrained himself from forcefully taking him. Lee pulled his fingers out, daringly moving down to lick gently at his entrance.

Neji gasped, his face burning as he tried to turn around. "You-!"

He couldn't answer as arousal overwhelmed him, that talented tongue pleasuring him in places he didn't realize were so damn sensitive before. Pleasuring himself felt good, yes, but it wasn't anything like what he was feeling now. Neji didn't want it to stop.

"Lee..." He moaned, gasping breathlessly.

Something about hearing him say his name made the other man feel oddly satisfied, causing him to smirk a bit.

Lee grabbed the other man suddenly, resuming their earlier position and entered him slowly. Neji moaned, spreading his legs a little as his entrance was filled by his cock. Throwing his head back, he groaned in pain as Lee began thrusting into him gently. It definitely hurt, but then Lee brushed a spot inside him that made a tingle of pleasure warm his stomach, causing his manhood to harden to the point of discomfort. His muscles were tense, tight, and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as the tan ninja pounded into him more quickly, leaving him breathless and moaning wantonly.

The heat built, coiling somewhere within them, winding until it was _there_, more and Neji bit his lip as he came, in an attempt to stifle his loud cry of pleasure. Lee came not long after, obtaining his pleasure with a low grunt, panting heavily as he laid back down on the pillows. They were completely spent. Neji collapsed onto his heaving chest, panting heavily as he closed his eyes.

"Neji?" Lee asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"...yes?"

"I know it's too soon to say this...but I love you." Lee brushed some long, brown hair out of his face as he tried to peer into his eyes.

Neji lifted his head, smiling a bit. "It's not too soon. I..." It was hard for the Hyuga to admit his feelings, but he swallowed his pride and sighed a little, "I love you too."

"I can't believe you said it." Lee laughed, shaking his head.

"Do not push it. Can you not be happy that I feel the same way?" It was clear Neji did not appreciate being teased. Some would think he was sensitive, but Lee knew it was simply because he was a Hyuga. He had more pride than most.

"You're right. Forgive me." Lee suddenly smiled, watching as Neji moved to lay next to him. "Does this mean we're boyfriends?"

"If you must put a label on it, then yes. I'd like to be your boyfriend. We can't let the others know right away though."

"I understand."

Lee suddenly hugged him tightly, joyfully, as though intending to keep the other man with him in his world even if only for the night. He knew that tomorrow Neji would need to go home. There was also the matter of who would now lead the clan. Hinata had to step down after becoming Naruto's wife, or rather, she had insisted that someone else take the position. Hiashi was getting old and soon someone would be called upon. Everyone in the village wondered if a branch member could lead, even though it was normally forbidden. And if Neji did take the position, where would that leave Lee?

The other man decided not to think about that for now, enjoying the other's warmth and presence as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
